1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing an adduct of an unsaturated alcohol and an iodinated fluoroalkane.
3-Perfluorooctyl-2-iodo-1-propanol which is one of the adducts is dehydrogeniodinated to give 3-perfluorooctyl-1,2-epoxypropane which is polycondensated with phthalic acid anhydride to form a water- and oil-repellent polymer to be used as a water- and oil-repellent.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an adduct of an unsaturated compound and an iodinated fluoroalkane is prepared by reacting the unsaturated compound and the iodinated fluoroalkane in the presence of a radical catalyst.
In such conventional process, if allyl alcohol is used as an unsaturated compound, a conversion of the iodinated fluoroalkane is very low and does not reach 95% at best even when two equivalents of allyl alcohol is addition reacted with one equivalent of the iodinated fluoroalkane. Therefore, after a sufficiently long reaction time, the iodinated fluoroalkane still remains unreacted (see Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 69605/1974). Since separation of the unreacted iodinated fluoroalkane from the produced adduct is very difficult, it remains in an intermediate or a final product as an impurity and causes some problems such as liberation of iodine atoms.